splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Anya Carne
Anya Carne was one of the 15 people who survived the plane crash of Oceanic 815. After the crash, she joined and led the firewood group, along with Hassan, Melissa and Darien. Before the crash Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, Anya was sat next to another passenger, Josh. As Cindy, an air steward, was flirting with another passenger, Anya saw her and she commented about her to Josh light heartedly. (A New Beginning, Part 1) On the Island Days 1-44 (Season 1) On the night of the crash, Anya listened to and questioned Josh about how he knew that no one knew where they are. After the group discussion, they all split into 4 groups. Anya joined and led the group for firewood, along with Hassan, Darien and Melissa. Even later in the night, Anya was among the survivors as they heard the noises of the monster in the jungle. The next morning, as everyone organised into the groups, Anya went and collected firewood with her group at the tree line of the jungle. She grew curious and then tried to wander out into the jungle, but Hassan stopped her abruptly. Later, when the rain started, Anya hid inside the wreckage with everyone else. Later, she witnessed, with Abigail, the monster in the jungle and then she witnessed Joe's attack before fleeing into the jungle with everyone else. (A New Beginning, Part 1) When the group eventually stopped running, Anya talked to Michelle about who they thought the man was that attacked Joe. When Michelle suggested that they weren't alone on the island, Anya watched her in shock. A few minutes later, Anya helped call out for a missing Samantha. And later, when Josh, Samantha and Charlotte found them, Anya ran back to camp after hearing about Joe. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") Later that day, Anya was among the survivors when they found Alex missing and Joe's dead body. The next morning, Anya attended Joe's funeral and she listened as Melissa said a few words about him. After the funeral, Anya was informed by Josh and Charlotte they they were moving to the beach. Later that evening, Anya comforted Samantha about her father's absence. ("Say Goodbye") In the evening, Darien suggested that Anya should go talk to Samantha because she was still feeling sad. A few minutes later, after all the people were gathered around a fire by Josh and Charlotte, Anya was the first one to put down their idea of going to search for Elliot, William and James. A few seconds later, Anya witness them return with new members to the group. When it became night, Anya talked to both Olivia and Thomas. ("Intruder Alert") When food became low in camp, she watched William and Hassan fight, she overheard that there was't much food and she commented, worried. Later on, Anya, along with other survivors, went out into the jungle to search for food. When she returned later on, successfully, she didn't know that she was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") Category:Flashback characters Category:Characters Category:Josh's flashback characters